


Flower and Fukase commit arson

by kei_akari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Arson, Crack, Gen, This was unplanned, blame my friend, how to tag?, im so sorry my followers, this was not my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_akari/pseuds/kei_akari
Summary: Thus they committed arson. The end.
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Flower and Fukase commit arson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Budgetsunblock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgetsunblock/gifts).



> For those who read my DetCo fanfics, I am so sorry.

“Well… are you gonna do it?”  
“What, you think I’m gonna back out?”  
“Of course not, I’m not a wimp.”

Twin grins light up as they head towards the ever-so-familiar school, an unforeseen demise looming in the near future. 

[][][]

It had all started after that one essay. 

“Fukase, please come collect your essay.” 

A monotonous voice calls out, and a chair scrapes against the ground. Fukase slowly stands up, slowly taking his time to travel to the front of the room. Tension hung in the air, as the eventual dread crept in the atmosphere…

“WHAT is this TERRIBLE essay?! Did you just copy the summary of the book? Nothing in this essay is even REMOTELY related to the topic! If you keep this up, your grades will fall down further than that one manhole in the school!” 

A hand shoots up. “Teacher, how do you know that?”

“SHUSH!” the teacher turns her body at an impossible degree and whips around, lasers seemingly shooting out of her eyes. “That doesn’t matter! Now let me continue emotionally embarrassing Fukase over here!”

The teacher makes a slow, cinematic swivel back to Fukase. “You. You almost caused me to lose my job last week, last month, last YEAR. That’s it. You’re banned from participating in the school carnival next week. I am DONE.”

Oh yay. No carni- wait.

“YOU CAN’T BAN ME FROM THE CARNIVAL! I MADE THE IDEA!” A very good idea, too. The greatest. Who doesn’t love maid cafes?

“I can and I will. Now perish from my sight.” A dramatic hair swoosh, and the teacher click-clacks from the room. 

“The nerve of her… Right guys?” He turns towards the class, only to find them ashamedly looking away, avoiding eye contact. 

“I really didn’t wanna wear a maid costume…” One of his classmates mutters. 

Oh, he was done. He was SO done. 

“Betrayal… I can’t believe my own class has betrayed me… The BETRAYAL! How dare you all… I will make sure you pay.” 

A collective gulp from the class.

Fukase, also known as the class clown (though it was more like school clown at this point) also had the… infamous reputation of the meme lord. Or a prankster. Whatever. The point was, he knew how to make your life miserable.

All the pranks… glitter… 

A shudder runs throughout the class, and they look up to try to apologise, only to find a lack of Fukase in the room. 

Oh no.

[][][]

Fukase storms down the hall, fuming. His idea was amazing, thank you very much. Maid costumes were a PRIVILEGE, people. Those things are expensive. 

He’d always done relatively small pranks on people when someone went against him, like pour permanent hair dye in someone’s shampoo to turn a beautiful neon green, or that one time when he glittered someone's entire backpack, or put a few live cockroaches and frogs in the teacher’s desk… Easy. Too easy.

Seriously, people always took his pranks way too seriously. I mean, they’re just harmless pranks, and a few jumpscares never hurt anyone right? Anyone who thought moths were scary were wimps. 

If they thought he was bad, they wouldn’t survive Flower. 

At that very moment, a swift ray of light seemed to illuminate his sight, brain synapses firing as the dawn of an idea blessed his thoughts.

He had an idea. 

[][][]  
“Hey Flower!” 

A white-haired maiden, with a single darker stripe of hair running through, turned around to meet the eyes of the red-haired prankster. Dressed in the crisp school uniform, textbooks clutched to her chest, her skirt blowing in the wind…

“Fukase…”

“What did you do this time?” 

The girl, now identified as Flower, shot a glare at Fukase, who glared through his arms raised as shields. Flower *teleports behind you* and leaned over Fukase, who was quite literally bending his back. 

“I swear, if you tried to poison the cookies again…” 

“Well, maybe-”

Another glare. 

“I was kidding! That was one time Flower! One time! Never again!”

The screams of the damned (Fukase) seem to echo from the depths of hell. He shudders. Never again. 

“So what is it? You can’t keep bothering me.” The gaze turned from downright murderous to simply steel. 

“Well, if you’d cared to listen to me in the first place-”

“I’m listening, now talk.”

A sigh. “Okay, so my teacher banned me from participating in the carnival-”  
“Deserved it.”  
“HEY! Anyways, my class apparently didn’t like my idea - how could they - so I wanted to… get back at them.”

A smirk. “I like where this is going.”

A returned sentiment. “Yeah, me too.”

[][][]

Turns out their grand idea was arson. I mean, what better way to have revenge then to set people’s hopes and dreams on fire?

See, Fukase always comes up with the best ideas.

Of course Flower agreed. Come on, Flower was the harbinger of chaos and death! Don’t tell her that though.

So, armed with some gasoline of unknown origin (“Don’t question it Fukase.” He didn’t.) and some lighters and matches (he wished he had a flamethrower, but those were unfortunately illegal) they marched off to the sunset. 

Well, it was already nighttime, so that was invalid. Both of them were dressed in casual dark clothing with a cap or hoods on, since their hair was very recognisable, and arson was technically illegal. Sad, it should be legal. How else are people going to release their stress?

Back to the topic. Trudging over to the to-be carnival, with its colourful stalls and banners, plus a huge makeshift stage in the center, the duo with high heads and tools for arson go.

How to commit arson (by Fukase)  
Step 1: Pour gasoline (acquired by unknown means)  
Step 2: Light matches  
Step 3: Light lighters- wait, what?  
Step 4: Toss lighters in the fire cos they’re useless  
Step 5: Throw gasoline can in fire cos why not  
Step 6: Step back and watch the world burn

It was a pretty successful plan. As Fukase and Flower stared at the beautiful landscape they created, their clothes sticking to their skin, they shared an almost… romantic moment.

As ash was whipped around by wind, the raging flames climbing higher and higher, heat licking at their boots, illuminated by the red hues and soft light of the fire, they leaned closer and closer…

And Flower whispered in his ear, “Run.”

[][][]

Thus they committed arson. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely unplanned, blame my friend in a discord call


End file.
